Under Her Wing
by cicizzle
Summary: Bella moves from Arizona to live with her father in forks, like in the book. Rosalie Hale is the most popular girl at Forks High and she and bella become friends. so it revolves really around that so far.
1. Authors Note

**A/N: Hmmm i honestly dont know what the full purpose of this story is as of right now. I just started writing randomly because I have another story im writing thats all vampire story but my best friend was like ewww so i decided to write an all human for the purpose of her. Anywho Im only in the middle of the second chapter so I have yet to figure out what goes where but I hope you guys like it anyway.**

**Ill be postin my other story up ( the vampire one sooner or later)**

**Cast:**

_**Cullen family**_

Esme

Carlisle

Alice

Edward

Emmett

_**The Hales**_

Rosalie

Jasper

_**Other characters**_

James

Victoria

Jessica

Angela

**A/N Again: Okay so im not gonna post a whole full summary since i told you i dont i have a complete plot**

**but emmett is also a new student at forks high just f.y.i you'll found out where he came from in the next few chapters and yes im using random twilight characters the ones listed will be in the story most often but there will be other characters twilight and made up characters in and out of the story throughout.**

**-CiCizzle**


	2. The New Girl

The sun shone through the amazingly large skylight in the ceiling of the Forks Library .

When it hit her beautifully milky white skin,her face seemed to sparkle.

Her eyes a chestnut brown also glimmered in the sunlight as she smiled her beautiful smile.

She swayed her hips as she walked further down the mystery section,her gorgeous golden blonde hair swaying back and forth.

Emmett Cullen watched as this "Goddess" bent over and scanned through the books.

"Damn,nice ass" **he whispered.**

He hit his brother Edward on the arm, "Who is_ that_?"**he asked curiously.**

Edward chuckled and looked at the girl Emmetts eyes were glued to.

"That's Rosalie Hale,Jaspers twin sister" **Edward told him still laughing.**

"Thats Jaspers twin?." Emmetts eyes opened wide.

Edward nodded, "What did i tell you Em?"

"You werent lying bro"

Rosalie stood up holding three books in her hand she turned in Emmett and Edwards direction.

A pale-skinned brunette girl came rushing through the door gripping 2 large textbooks in her hands. She weaved through the tables and crashed right into Rosalie. Books flew everywhere.

Both the girls kneeled down and started grabbing for books.

"Im so sorry" **the brunette girl said sincerely.**

Rosalie looked up at the girls face, "Its fine"

The girl smiled picked up the rest of her books and started to walk toward the exit.

Before she could leave Rosalie caught up to her tapping her on her shoulder.

The girl jumped and then turned to look who it was.

"Hey,how come ive never seen you around before?" **Rosalie asked smirking.**

The girl turned to face Rosalie,"Maybe because I just moved here like last week."

Rosalie laughed,"Oh that explains a lot."

The girl nodded,"Thought it would"

This time they both laughed.

"Well consider me your first new friend,Im Rosalie Hale" **she said sticking out her hand.**

"Pleasure to meet you Rosalie,Im Bella Swan" **the girl replied **

She then grabbed Rosalie's hand and shook the whole time.

"Hmm.I think thats the new girl."**Edward said to his brother**.

Emmett watched in a daze as Rosalie and the brunette left the library.

"You say something Edward?" **he said returning to reality.**

"Yeah,I said i think that brunette was the new girl."

"You mean,the police chiefs kid?" **Emmett asked.**

Edward smiled, "Yep that one".

"Weird." **Emmett huffed.**

"What's weird?"

"Well she's the new girl,right?"

"Yes. I believe so."** Edward nodded**.

"And that's Rosalie Hale"

"Yeah so..."

"Rosalie seemed kind of happy to meet her."

"Whats wrong with that?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

"You told me Rosalie is the most popular girl at Forks High."

"Uh huh..."

"And you saw that brunette chick?"

"What about her?" **Edward asked, confusedly**.

"Well she wasn't exactly a beauty queen, or even homecoming queen for that matter"

"Come on man she wasnt that bad."

"We are talking about the same girl right?"

"Yes,yes we are."

"Dude she was ghost pale, Alice would look Paris Hilton tan next to her." **Emmett chuckled**.

Edward laughed with his brother."True but she seems different."

"You got that right"

"I meant good different."** Edward replied.**

Emmett snorted. "If you say so bro."

"I do say so, so lay off"

"SIR YES SIR!" **Emmett said jokingly standing like an army officer.**

"Funny Em,Just hilarious"

"Thanks Ed." **Emmett said laughing**.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Well since youre feeling all militant how bout we march our asses outta here."

"HA! Good one, lets go" **Emmett replied.**

The boys made there way out into the library parking lot.

Emmett took his pair of sunglasses from where they hung on his shirt and put them on his face.

"Where'd you park Ed?"

Edward looked at Emmett and then looked around the lot.

"Good question."

Emmett's eyes got big, "You dont know?"

"It was right there", Edward said pointing to an empty spot. "And now..."

Before Edward finished his sentence his silver Volvo was parked at his feet his sister Alice in the drivers seat.

Emmett laughed and got in the car.

Edward stood in place looking confused.

"You gonna get in bro?" **Alice asked.**

Edward walked around the car and got in the passengers seat.

He looked at Alice and then in the backseat at Emmett.

"Alice how the hell did you get my car?" **he demanded.**

Alice pointed to the ignition. "Extra keys Eddy, you gave them to me."

"Still doesnt explain how you got the car."

"Well, mom took me to school to drop off the money from the fundraiser and she had to meet Carlisle. So she dropped me off here"

'And then...?"** Edward replied.**

"And then... I wanted ice cream, so i saw that shiny silver volvo of yours. Got the keys you gave me and I went to get ice cream."

"You didnt think to ask?"

"I wasnt planning on you finding out." **Alice laughed.**

Emmett cleared his throat and his booming voice came from the back seat."Will you guys please shut the hell up.?"

Alice and Edward both became quiet as Alice pressed on the break.

The three siblings drove home in silence.

Rosalie Hale sat in the middle of Forks Library with her new recruit.

Bella Swan stared at the beautiful girl that sat across from her, her first new friend.

"So Bella, where are you from?"** Rosalie asked half curious.**

"I was born here in Forks but I moved to Phoenix with my mom like forever ago"

"So why'd you guys move back to Forks?."

Bella shook her head,"No not both of us,just me."

Rosalie smiled,"So just you,like by yourself?"

"No no, my mom would never allow that, I live with my dad."

"Ok so where's your mom?"

"In Florida,with her new husband."

"I thought you guys lived in Arizona"

Bella nodded, "We did, i mean we do but, Phil's a baseball player."

"Hmm I see."

"Mmhmm" **Bella smirked.**

Rosalie looked at the clock on the wall and then back at Bella.

"Bella,I gotta get goin."

"Yeah me too,Its getting late."

"See you at school Monday?" **Rosalie questioned.**

"Yep, see you there."

Rosalie started to walk away, "Wait, I forgot to give you my cell number"

"Oh" Bella mouthed shocked.

Bella ripped a sheet of paper out of her notebook and handed Rosalie her pencil.

Rosalie looked at her and then down at the paper.

"You dont have a cellphone?"

Bellas cheeks turned bright red and the words wouldnt leave her tounge.

So she grinned a little shaking her head.

Rosalie smiled trying to contain herself from laughing, "Well we have got to change that."

"Yes we do" **Bella agreed.**

Rosalie scribbled her cellphone number down on on the paper and folded it.

She handed it back to Bella.

"See you Monday." **she whispered and walked off.**


End file.
